Postpartum uterine diseases of dairy cows compromise animal welfare and may result in early removal from the herd or impaired reproductive performance. Puerperal metritis is defined by an abnormally enlarged uterus and a fetid, watery, red-brown uterine discharge associated with signs of systemic illness (decreased milk yield, dullness, or other signs of toxemia) and temperature >39.5° C. within 21 d after parturition, while endometritis refers to inflammation of the uterus without systemic illness, happening later than 21 d postpartum. In North America, metritis affects 10% to 20% of cows, whereas the incidence of endometritis is approximately 28%, ranging from 5.3% to 52.6%. Puerperal metritis is commonly treated with antibiotics like penicillin or third-generation cephalosporins. However, antibiotic resistance worldwide is recognized as a top public health challenge and thus there is growing concern regarding the potential impact of extensive use of antibiotics in food animals, including later-generation cephalosporins. The cost of each case of metritis has been reported at approximately US$329-386, due to antibiotic treatment and the detrimental effects of metritis on reproductive performance, milk production, and survivability. Thus, there is an ongoing and unmet need for compositions and methods for use in prophylaxis against uterine diseases. The present disclosure meets these needs.